1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to magnetic dispersion handling, and more particularly to apparatus that utilizes to advantage a phenomenon which has heretofore been unknown to the magnetic dispersion handling art.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
It is known to suspend a distribution of magnetic particles, e.g. gamma ferric oxide, in a binder comprised, at least in part, of one or more plastic resins and solvents therefor. This allows the particle distribution to be, for example, coated on a support for use in magnetic recording. When so employed, the dispersion, ideally, is made as uniform as possible to obviate media noise associated with the dispersion.
As will appear below, there are instances when it is desirable to effect . . . selectively . . . either a uniform dispersion, or controlled "clumping" of the dispersion particles: Whereas a uniform dispersion (if concentrated sufficiently) will essentially block the transmission of light therethrough, controlled clumping will permit light transmission in the "non-clump" regions of the dispersion. Selectivity as to the nature of a dispersion, therefore, finds use in such things as light valves.